


New Directions: Underdogs Once Again

by Finny (WolfFangFinny)



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, New Directions next gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Post season three, oc fic, series rewrite sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFangFinny/pseuds/Finny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 2014-2015 school year at William McKinley High School. The Glee club is in threat of being shut down after a Sectionals disaster that occurred the year before. Will Schuester is about to call it quits, but after hearing a student sing, he decides to give New Directions one final shot. All of his old members have left the school, so he has to recruit a new bunch of misfits to carry on the legacy. Can this new, zany group of kids win a National Championship? Or will this be the swan song of the New Directions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Directions: Underdogs Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a fanficiton I started working on during the summer of 2012. Since it was started before season four, most of the events of season four aren't canon.  
> Also, since I had this fanfiction completely planned out before season four, it's only a coincidence that there is a sectionals disaster. In this continuity, New Directions won Nationals one more time before the Sectionals disaster, thus now they're //underdogs// again. Ha ha ha. Title explained.
> 
> Anyway, this project has taken years, and this is my attempt to make it the best version possible. Even if I only get one reader, I'll be really happy.

Will Schuester marched down the halls of McKinley High School as soon as he could. It was the first day of school, and all summer he had been planning for the comeback of his beloved New Directions. After the previous year of New Directions meeting with a cruel fate by the end of the school year, he had thought it was over. The Sectionals disaster was certainly horrible, but it did not have to label the entire club as one group of losers. This year, Will would aim to get well over the required twelve members. Will would get all the stars of McKinley High School and make sure they'd shine brighter than they ever did before. His determination had been itching in his mind for the previous three months, and it was now or never. Will entered Principal Figgins's office to pay the dues for holding the club. After, he would hang all the fliers he worked hard to make to advertise for auditions.

This would be New Directions's fresh start.

* * *

 

"I can't believe it. It's lunch time, and no one has signed up for auditions yet!" Will dejectedly said, taking a bite out of a cookie. Emma gave him a sympathetic look, putting her hand over his.

"Do you think maybe you set your expectations too high?" she asked.

"Too high? Emma, we won Nationals two years in a row!"

"And then that Amanda kid puked on stage during Sectionals. Even the Unitards got farther than you last year!" Coach Beiste pointed out.

"It was just a fluke. Everyone suffers from a case of stage fright. For her, it just happened to be during a competition audience. It's no excuse to give up on an entire club!" Will affirmed.

"I thought you were going to give up on them too, Will. It seemed like you had your mind set on that decision last school year. What changed your mind?" Beiste asked. Will looked up dreamily. He chuckled a little.

"I was actually on my way to Figgins's office to admit my failure. A voice literally lured me away from his office. I'm not kidding...I actually thought we had a minstrel or something here. However, it was just a boy in the drama classroom, sitting on a desk and singing his heart out all alone. I'm telling you, he was extremely talented! It made me realize how many kids here are still stars! As a teacher, it's my job to help these kids realize just how bright they can shine!" he explained.

"Well, one thing you can always try is either finding that boy or talking to one of the kids that was in the glee club last year. Perhaps if you can persuade some of the old members back, there's a chance that more kids will want to join when they hear from a peer how fun singing and dancing is!" Emma suggested. Will looked at her, his expression clearly showing that a light went on in his head.

"That's a great idea, Em!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face. Will practically jumped out of his chair and headed for the door of the faculty lounge. Beiste stopped him.

"Where's the fire? You haven't even finished your lunch yet," she asked. Will grinned back at her.

"There is no fire. However, I do know a certain blonde that’s been with us since 2011. Surely, she has just the spunk to help me recruit some members!"

* * *

 _The first day of school, and it's already half over. Hmph. It's to be expected, I suppose. It's my senior year. Most of the people in my graduating class are happy that it's their final year of high school. Why should I be excited, though? The clock is ticking away, and I have yet to track him down. I suppose I do have all my life to complete do that, but completing it before I have so many new obligations and life changes would be ideal_ , Natalia thought to herself, walking down a hallway. Her short, blonde hair bouncing with every foot-step.

"Natalia Lee, please report to Mr. Schuester's room, immediately," Figgins's voice broadcasted over the PA system.

"What the hell does that jerk want with me?" Natalia angrily asked herself. She redirected herself into the opposite direction.

_I know I made it clear to Schuester that I didn't want to speak to him after our little talk last year. He has some nerve forcing me to have a pointless conversation with him. I'll just pretend to be passing a gallstone or something if he keeps me longer than five minutes._

Natalia stared down a door. The name plate beside it read: William Schuester. She snickered. Quite often she had the urge to put paper over his name plate with a better suiting name. Maybe something funny like Willie Dickstercles. The only thing preventing her was her own morality.

Natalia sighed and swallowed her pride. She knocked on the door. There was shuffling on the other side, and all Natalia could do was quint as the doorknob turned. Will opened it and smiled at her.

"Natalia! I haven’t seen you since around winter break last year. How have you been?" he asked, ushering her into his classroom. Her eyelid twitched in annoyance at the happiness in his voice. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Will. He frowned for a split second, but managed to smile again. He figured he was due for one of her typical rants.

"Don't just chitchat with me, Schuester. What do you want with me? I thought I made it clear I was done with Glee Club last year. I demand an explanation."

"Natalia, I know you're upset with me. I wanted to apologize for all the solos you didn’t get, and all the recognition and appreciated I should have paid your way. I realize I was too focused on making other stars shine that I neglected you. You are so full of talent and potential, it's mind-blowing. You’ve been a valuable member for three years," Will explained. Anger flared in Natalia's fierce blue eyes.

"What's your angle?" she asked. Will gave her a serious, pleading look.

"I'm trying to reboot New Directions. However, I can't do it on my own. I figured that if I had your help, I could easily get several auditions by the end of the day. At the very least, you could get the twins and Dennis to help. Everyone else is gone, and you four are the only old members."

"What's in it for me?"

"...I'll give you five solos. You may use them whenever or however you would like in the club if you help me. One for every year you’ve been here, plus one as interest. Also, I will give you the lead in the musical if you want it. What do you say?" he asked. The proverbial gears in her head were turning in deep thought. She weighed her options. Will was offering her quite a lot, especially compared to what she had gotten from him in the past. It wasn’t like there was much else she could do. It was either New Directions or Amazing Actors. She grimaced a little at the other option. With a sigh, Natalia gave him the biggest smile she could conjure up.

"You have a deal. I'll go put my name on the audition sheet, and then go after anyone else you would like me to. However, if you don't hold up to your end, I will seek vengeance," Natalia said. Will laughed.

"That's great! The easiest recruits will be last year’s members, as I already mentioned. Firstly, though, there's someone I want you to convince to join. I heard him sing last year, and he has an amazing voice. His hair was auburn, I think? I also recall seeing him holding a pair shutter shades. Does it ring any bells?" Will explained. Natalia giggled.

"Oh, you must be talking about conspiracy boy. I guess he could work some wonders for this club."

"Conspiracy boy? That seems disrespectful. Do you know his name?"

"Of course. His name is Antonio. He’s the president of the stupid drama club. I'll make sure to get him to audition," Natalia said, slight sarcasm in her voice. She then walked out the door in search of the first head of auburn hair she could find.

* * *

_In my high school life, there are many different things I have realized. First of all, the hierarchy of this school is wrong. I think drama club is worse than show choir. Like. Abysmally worse. Second, it actually is possible to see through shutter shades. I thought for sure they were just some scheme to get people to stop buying blinds for their homes, and then end up walking around blindly. Boy, was I wrong. Shutter shades: 1, Antonio: 0._

_Wait, that reminds me. I'm Antonio Duval. Right now I stand as a junior in this school. I'm not very popular. I had a lot of friends when I was in drama, but I have no plans of joining Amazing Actors this year. Looking back, I’m not proud of what that group made me. I just wanna perform, really. No cliquey business._

"If you don't audition for Glee club, they'll send government agents to turn your family into mindless droids and steal your money," Natalia said, passing quickly by. Fear immediately flared in his light blue eyes. He looked around for whoever said it, but couldn't find anyone.

_Also, I forgot to mention that I have Paranoid Personality Disorder. It's been getting better since I started medication. Also Romeo, my friend in Akron whom I met a few months ago, has been a big help. However, the government is not a force to be reckoned with. Even if this person is just messing with me, I don't want to risk it. According to Romeo, show choir is fun. Also, it's not like I haven't been thinking about Glee club. I'll just have to audition. What have I got to lose?_

* * *

"Are you sure we should give New Directions another chance?" a girl with red hair and a Cheerios uniform asked. She stared at the audition sheet and the four names already on it. Her eyes shifted over to her twin brother and their friend, a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Shantel, you heard Natalia. Mr. Schuester has new plans for it. We love to perform, and quite frankly it was fun last year until the Sectionals disaster," her brother explained.

"You have a point, Glen. I guess I still have some anxiety about it. Uh, how about you, Dennis?"

"I need some extra-curriculars on my transcript, and I’m never stepping foot into Amazing Actors," Dennis answered, taking a pen and writing his name on the list. Shantel and Glen looked at each other. They smiled and turned to sign their names.

"Coach Beiste would probably kill me if I didn't," Glen pointed out.

"And Coach Sylvester would yank out my molars," Shantel said, wincing at the thought. They both put their names on the sheet and walked off.

* * *

After school, Antonio headed for the auditorium. He saw four people walk inside. He still wasn’t sure if this was the best option for him. He stared into the dark auditorium with a longing gaze.

“You auditioning, too?” a girl asked behind him. Antonio turned around to see a brunette smiling at him. She laughed.

“Oh, yeah, that was the plan,” Antonio answered, smiling a little.

“Let’s go wait together, then, uh…”

“Antonio. My name’s Antonio.”

“And I’m Mimi! C’mon, let’s go!” Mimi said, yanking Antonio by the arm and dragging him backstage.

Will checked his watch. It was 4:00, and six students were supposed to come to audition. He was a bit disappointed at the miniscule amount of names on the audition sheet. However, he was happy that there was anyone auditioning at all. Beside him sat Emma and Sue. He insisted Emma come so he could get a second opinion on the kids, and Sue demanded to be there since she was in charge of booty camp. Will rolled his eyes and looked at the list, calling out the first name.

"Natalia Lee"

Natalia walked on stage and went straight to the microphone. After clearing her throat, she began her name slate.

"My name is Natalia Lee. I'm a senior, and I will be singing 'Have a Nice Day' by Bon Jovi"

The instrumental began playing.

**_{Natalia struts across the stage}_ **

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?_

_Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

_Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand._

_Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?_

_My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid_

_Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away._

_**{Natalia stomps her feet and smirks at the audience}** _

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_

_That gets me through the night._

_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,_

_I'm gonna live my life._

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_

_Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly._

_When the world gets in my face,_

_I say, Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day_

**_{During a guitar solo, Natalia grooves along to the music}_ **

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,_

_That gets me through the night._

_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,_

_I'm gonna live my life._

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,_

_Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly._

_When the world gets in my face,_

_I say, Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day._

_**{Natalia points to the audience}** _

_When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,_

_I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground._

_Well I say, Have A Nice Day._

_Have A Nice Day_

_Have A Nice Day_

Natalia put the microphone back on the stand and bowed. Emma and Will both stood and clapped, showing how impressed they were. Sue just glared at her, yelling "next". Will glared at Sue and sat back down. After Natalia left the stage, he looked at the next name on the list and called it out.

"Antonio Duval"

Antonio walked straight over to the microphone on the stage. From backstage, Mimi was cheering him on. When Will saw him, he was excited. He leaned over to Emma.

"This is the kid I talked about earlier! Prepare to be impressed!" he whispered. Emma just smiled. She nodded at Antonio to go on.

"My name is Antonio Jayden Duval. I'm a junior, and I'll be performing 'Blue Collar Man' by Styx," he slated.

"I've never seen a kid perform anything from Styx. Well, show us what you've got," Will stated. Antonio nodded and waited for the music.

_**{The music starts and Antonio grabs the blue shutter shades from his belts and puts them on top of his head. He turns around and pushes them over his eyes.}** _

_Boom_

_**{He pushes the shutter shades back up and grabs the microphone}** _

_Give me a job, give me security_

_Give me a chance to survive_

_I'm just a poor soul in the unemployment line_

_My God, I'm hardly alive_

_My mother and father, my wife and my friends_

_I see them laugh in my face_

_But I've got the power, and I've got the will_

_I'm not a charity case_

_**{Antonio tips the mic stand, spins around, and points to the audience}** _

_I'll take those long nights, impossible odds_

_Keeping my eye to the keyhole_

_If it takes all that to be just what I am_

_Well, I'm gonna be a blue collar man_

_{Antonio takes the mic out of the stand and starts walking}_

_Keeping my mind on a better life_

_Where happiness is only a heartbeat away_

_Paradise, can it be all I heard it was_

**_{Antonio moves around the stage, throwing in a few leaps and spins before landing back at the microphone to finish the song}_ **

_I'll take those long nights, impossible odds_

_Keeping my back to the wall_

_All that be just what I am_

_Well, I'm gonna be a blue collar man_

_You don't understand_

_I'll take those long nights, impossible odds_

_Keeping my eye to the keyhole_

_If it takes all that be just who I am_

_Well I’d rather be a blue collar, gotta be a blue collar, gonna be a blue collar man!_

**_{He puts the mic back on the stand and stays stationary}_ **

_Believe it_

**_{Antonio smirks before doing a backflip. After he lands, he runs to the front of the stage and slides down on his knees}_ **

The last drum beat played and he got back up, looking into the audience. Will was ecstatic. He hadn't seen a performance so good in a long time. He believed he had just found his new male lead. Emma was even a bit excited and definitely impressed. Sue just kind of nodded. She wouldn't admit out loud that this Antonio kid wasn’t bad, but she wasn’t going to applaud him either.

"That was completely outstanding! I'm speechless! I think it's safe to say...welcome to Glee club!" Will happily shouted. Antonio grinned.

"Thank you!" after, he rushed off the stage. Will examined the audition list again, advancing to the next name.

"Mimi Martinez," he said. Once backstage, Antonio shared a high five with Mimi. He wished her good luck as she ran out on stage. As she approached the microphone, Will squinted. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

"I'm Mimi Martin. I'm a senior, and I'll be performing 'Fame' by Irene Cara," she slated.

**_{Mimi is more or less stationary as the beginning music plays. She takes a deep breath and grabs the mic.}_ **

_Baby, look at me and tell me what do you see?_

_You ain't seen the best of me yet_

_Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest_

_I've got more in me, and you can set it free_

_I can catch the moon in my hand_

_Don't you know who I am?_

_Remember my name_

**_{Mimi twirls and points to herself}_ **

_(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly (High)_

_I feel it coming together_

_People will see me and cry_

_(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame_

_(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby, remember my name_

**_{Mimi begins walking around the stage}_ **

_Baby hold me tight, 'cause you can make it right_

_You can shoot me straight to the top_

_Give me love and take all I got to give_

_Baby I'll be tough, too much is not enough, no_

_I can ride your heart 'til it breaks_

_Ooh, I got what it takes_

_Remember my name!_

**_{Mimi makes her way back to the front of the stage}_ **

_(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

_I'm gonna learn how to fly (High)_

_I feel it coming together_

_People will see me and cry_

_(Fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven_

_Light up the sky like a flame_

_(Fame) I'm gonna live forever_

_Baby, remember my name!_

"That was amazing, Mimi. And you say you're a senior?" Will asked.

"I do believe that's correct," she answered.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"I am, actually. My family just moved here from New Mexico. I was a part of the show choir Heartbeats," Mimi explained.

"I thought I heard of you. That club is pretty famous for their talent, though the professional work you all do keeps you from competing. Well, your audition was killer. Welcome to the New Directions!" Will said. Mimi smiled.

"Thank you very much! I can't wait to start singing with you guys!" and with that, Mimi walked off the stage. It was time for the next person.

"Alexandra Bryant"

A shy girl with long brown hair slowly walked onto the stage. Her brown eyes squinted through her glasses to look at the audience. She clenched her eyes shut, approaching the microphone.

"My name is...Alexandra Bryant. I'm a freshman, and I'll be singing 'I'm Free' by Kenny Loggins," she said, slightly stumbling over her words from the slight stage fright she had. Will was a bit unsure about this one, even more so than the last. He wasn't sure if New Directions could take another singer with confidence problems.

**_{Alexandra clenches the microphone for dear life.}_ **

_Looking into your eyes I know I'm right_

_If there's anything worth my love it's worth a fight_

_We only get one chance_

_But nothing ties our hands_

_You're what I want_

_Listen to me_

_Nothing I want_

_Is out of my reach!_

**_{Alexandra jumps and dips the microphone as she lands.}_ **

_(I'm Free)_

_Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear_

_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_

_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_

_My heart's staying where my heart belongs_

_(I'm Free)_

**_{Alexandra claps her hands and points}_ **

_I wanna hold you now_

_And I won't hold you down_

_You’re what I want_

_Listen to me_

_Nothing I want_

_Is out of my reach!_

_(I'm Free)_

_Heaven Helps The Man Who Fights His Fear_

_Love's the only thing that keeps me here_

_You're the reason that I'm hanging on_

_My heart's staying where my heart belongs_

_(I'm Free)_

Alexandra looked hopefully into the audience, hoping that she'd made it in.

"That was very great, Alexandra. I'm impressed that you did so well with a song that is very masculine. You added your own feminine touch in a good way. Welcome to the Glee club. We are excited to have you," Will explained. Alexandra smiled happily and nodded. She quickly shuffled off the stage. Will couldn't believe there was only three left. Looking at the names, he smiled. They were kids in Glee club the previous year. He had to hand it to Natalia. She did a good job luring new people in.

"Dennis Cooper"

Dennis walked out onto the stage. He folded his arms, wearing his typical resting bitch face.

"I'm Dennis Cooper. I'm a sophomore, and I'll be performing 'I am a Rock' by Simon and Garfunkel," he slated. Will nodded and urged him to begin.

**_{Dennis grips the microphone, putting his mouth close to it.}_ **

_A winter's day_

_In a deep and dark December;_

_I am alone,_

_Gazing from my window to the streets below_

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow._

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island!_

**_{Dennis backs away, snapping his fingers to the beat.}_ **

_I've built walls,_

_A fortress deep and mighty,_

_That none may penetrate._

_I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain._

_It's laughter and it's loving I disdain._

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island!_

**_{Dennis smirks, taking the mic and sitting on the edge of the stage. He props a leg up and points at the audience.}_ **

_I have my books_

_And my poetry to protect me;_

_I am shielded in my armor,_

_Hiding in my room, safe within my womb._

_I touch no one and no one touches me._

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island!_

**_{Dennis stands back up, putting the mic back}_ **

_And a rock feels no pain…_

_And an island never cries..._

"Thank you, Dennis. You always have such great emotion when you sing. I'm glad to see you back in Glee club. Next up is...Glen Olson!"

Dennis walked off on stage as Glen walked off. When they crossed paths, they bumped fists, and Glen continued over to the microphone. He winked, a grin on his face.

"Hello, there! I am the amazing Glen Olson. I am a sophomore, and I will be singing 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel!" Glen slated and dragged the microphone to the piano. Mr. Schue chuckled. It was good to see the twins back. He missed their charming, witty selves.

**_{Glen begins playing the piano}_ **

_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in_

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Making love to his tonic and gin_

_He says, "Son can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes."_

_La la la de de da! La la la de de da...da da_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

**_{Glen leans back, pounding away at the piano keys. He flashes a grin to the audience before continuing}_ **

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

_He says, "Glen, I believe this is killing me."_

_As a smile ran away from his face_

_"Well, I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place."_

_La la la de de da! La la de de da...da da_

**_{Glen closes his eyes, playing the piano in perfect tune. He opens his eyes and gets close to the mic.}_ **

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been coming to see_

_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man what are you doing here?"_

_Oh, la la la de de da! La la la de de da...da da!_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feeling alright_

After finishing the piano outro, glen stood up and placed the microphone back on the stand.

"That was terrific, Glen! Welcome back! Shantel Olson, it's your turn now. You're the last one, so show us what you've got," Will said. After Glen left the stage, Shantel skipped over to the microphone.

"Hi! I'm Shantel Olson! I'm a sophomore, and I'll be singing 'Mamma Mia' by ABBA!" she slated.

**_{Shantel begins moving her body to the beat}_ **

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go._

**_{Shantel bops her hips and snaps her fingers during the instrumental.}_ **

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_mamma mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go_

**_{Shantel does twirls as the outro plays}_ **

When the music stopped, Shantel bowed and smiled at everyone in the audience.

"Mr. Schue? What are your final notes?" she asked. He laughed.

"You're in, of course. I'm glad you came by and auditioned this year, Shantel. Thank you," Will said.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Glee rehearsal, then!" Shantel enthusiastically replied, walking off the stage. Will looked at Emma, then at Sue.

"What do you two think?" he asked.

"Well, I don't care what you or Erna think. I think they all could have tried a little harder. However, your brain has turned to mush from all the product in your hair, so I know you can't pick out any flaws. I bet you’re just fantasizing about making friends with all of them rather than making some actual adult friends. I for one am dreading the first day of dealing with these sloppy boobs at booty camp," Sue explained. She then stood up and left. Will rolled his eyes. Typical Sue, he thought. Emma smiled at him.

"Just like every year, you have talented kids. There's only seven, but everyone shines bright in their own way. I thinks it’s kinda exciting!" she said. Will stood up, and offered a hand to Emma. She took it, and he helped her up.

"Thanks, Em. I'm glad I always have your support," he murmured. The couple looked each other in the eyes, smiling. Slowly, Will moved his mouth closer to hers. They shared a kiss before leaving the auditorium, hand in hand.

* * *

Will walked into the choir room the next day. He had grown so used to coming to seeing it empty, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw seven kids in there. Mimi and Antonio were in a conversation, talking about whatever was on their minds. Mimi was trying to get Alexandra to join their conversation, but not succeeding very well. Glen, Shantel, and Dennis were standing around the piano, chatting and laughing. Natalia was looking at her phone with a bored expression.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the first Glee club meeting! As many of you know, I'm Mr. Schue, your coach for the next year. I look forward to teaching all of you. We are going to make it to Nationals. I can guarantee it. Now, then...who here is ready to sing?" Will asked. Everyone raised their hands, some more enthusiastically than others.

"That's the spirit! Alright, I have our first song. I find it to be a great song for all of us to sing for the first time. When I first started coaching this club, they were all underdogs. Since then, New Directions rose amongst the ranks here. I started seeing less underdogs every year. I was so used to it, and it made me happy to see all the talent coming in. However, I learned the hard way that anything can change. Watching New Directions go through so many changes was tiring, but I learned to roll with it," Mr. Schue explained, passing out the sheet music.

"The song I chose for us is 'Roll with the Changes' by REO Speedwagon. Now, I know from past experience that you'll all think REO is lame. The classics never did get any appreciation from most of my past students. However, it's not about how old the music is. It's about having fun."

The room went silent. Everyone was looking through the lyrics, seeing which parts they were to sing. Will waited anxiously for someone to complain about how the song belonged trapped in a time capsule forever.

"Mr. Schuester, I like REO Speedwagon. I think you made the perfect choice," Antonio firmly stated, a smile on his face.

"That's great! On that note, let's start rehearsing!"

* * *

Antonio stood on the same stage he had auditioned on the day before. This time, though, he had been joined by the other six. Mimi stood on one side of him, and Natalia stood on the other. Behind them, the other four stood. Antonio believed he should be nervous about getting a lot of the lines, but he wasn't. He just saw it as an ordinary day.

_**{Everyone snaps their fingers and moves their shoulders back and forth. Antonio takes strides forward as Mimi and Natalia line up behind him}** _

**[Antonio]**

_As soon as you are able_

_Woman I am willing_

_To make the break that we are on the brink of_

**[Mimi]**

_My cup is on the table_

_My love is spilling_

**_{Antonio twirls Mimi}_ **

**[Antonio and Mimi]**

_Waiting here for you to take and drink of!_

_**{Natalia steps backwards a few steps, turns around, and went to the four in the back.}** _

**[Natalia]**

_So if you’re tired of the same old story_

_Oh, turn some pages!_

_{Natalia pulls Alexandra over}_

_[Natalia and Alexandra]_

_I will be here when you are ready_

_To roll with the changes, yeah!_

**_{Dennis and the twins leap forward as Antonio and Mimi dance around Natalia and Alexandra. Dennis takes two steps forward}_ **

**[Dennis]**

_I knew it had to happen_

**_{The twins each put a hand on Dennis’s shoulders}_ **

**[Dennis, Glen, Shantel]**

_Felt the tables turning_

_Got me through my darkest hour!_

**_{Alexandra bursts through Antonio and Mimi, sending them twirling off in opposite directions}_ **

**[Alexandra]**

_I heard the thunder clapping_

_Felt the desert burning_

_Until you poured on me like a sweet sunshower_

**_{Shantel, Glen, and Dennis sit on left stage, Mimi, Natalia, and Alexandra on right. They lean from side to side as Antonio walks through the middle}_ **

**[Antonio]**

_So if you’re tired of the same old story_

_Oh, turn some pages_

_I will be here when you are ready_

_To roll with the changes_

_Ohh, yeah!_

**_{Mimi and Shantel stand beside him}_ **

**[Antonio, Mimi, and Shantel]**

_So if you’re tired of the same old story_

_Oh, baby turn some pages_

_I will be here when you are ready_

_To roll with the changes_

**[Antonio]**

_Baby! Roll with the changes!_

_Ahh, you know, you know, you know you got to_

**_{Everyone stands up and starts to weave in and out of each other}_ **

**[Antonio w/ND back up]**

_(Keep on rolling!) Oh, yeah!_

_(Keep on rolling Oo!)_

_(Ohh, roll with the changes! Keep on rolling!)_

_(Keep on rolling!) Oh, yeah!_

_(Keep on rolling!) Oo!_

_Ohh, now roll with the changes! Oh baby!_

_(Keep on rolling!) Oh babe!_

_(Keep on rolling oo!)_

_Oh, you got to, got to roll with the changes!_

_Got to, got to, got to, got to keep on it!"_

_(Keep on rolling, oo!)_

_You got to, got to, got to learn to, got to learn to, got to learn to roll!_

The music continued on while longer. Everyone just kind of danced and had fun while still waiting for it to stop. Towards the end, they all continued to sing "keep on rolling" until the very end. They then all got in a diagonal line, raise their arms up, then pulled them down while putting their heads down as the last guitar chord played.

Will clapped joyfully as they finished, laughing.

"That was fantastic, guys! I do believe we are on our way up!"

* * *

Songs:

"Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi – Natalia Lee

"Blue Collar Man" by Styx – Antonio Duval

"Fame" by Irene Cara – Mimi Martin

"I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" by Kenny Loggins – Alexandra Bryant

"I am a Rock" by Simon and Garfunkel – Dennis Cooper

"Piano Man" by Billy Joel – Glen Olson

"Mamma Mia!" by ABBA – Shantel Olson

"Roll with the Changes" by REO Speedwagon – New Directions

 


End file.
